


His Little Boy Toys

by kremcake



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, ayyy look this ot3 that i like, this will be my first attempt at actually fanfic stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremcake/pseuds/kremcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack really wants Rhys. But Rhys also wants to be with Vaughn. Handsome Jack really doesn't mind the sound of that. (Also prior to Handsome Jack entering the two's lives, Vaughn and Rhys are dating.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Boy Toys

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
The alarm pounded in Rhy's head as he moved around and smacked the snooze button, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. He rolled back over to face the other way, and was greeted by Vaughn, who was wide awake and smiling. Rhys jumped, falling out of his bed, bringing the blanket and bedsheets down with him.  
"Dammit, Vaugh, don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack!" he said, pulling himself free of the tangled mess of blanket.  
"Aww, come on Rhys! That was hilarious, you should of seen your face!" he said, laughing.

Rhys made a pouty face, crossing his arms.  
"Aw come on. Don't be upset, please?" Vaughn said, scooting his way of the bed to Rhys. Which was funny to see, since he was still laying down. It was like watching a worm make its way downtown.  
Rhys stared at his boyfriend for a minute before pulling Vaughn down to the floor with him.  
"Agh!" the nerd replied, hitting the floor with a thud.  
Rhys began to laugh. "Now that was funny!" he replied.  
Vaughn sat up, huffing as he looked at his boyfriend before smiling and kissing his cheek. "Alright, I'll admit that was kinda funny." he replied, standing up. He held out an arm for Rhys.  
Rhys took Vaughn's hand, and was yanked up into the other man's arms. His face went red when he saw the look on Vaughns face.  
"W-What's that look for?" he said, looking away with a huge smile on his face.  
"I just keep wondering how lucky I am to have my best friend also be my boyfriend." Vaughn replied.

Rhys smiled, helping his boyfriend up and walking towards the kitchen.   
"What do you want to eat, sweetheart?" Rhys asked as Vaughn sat down on the couch, staring out towards

Rhys smiled and kissed the other male softly. He pulled away abruptly when he heard his comm ring.  
"I-I'll be right back." he said, looking at Vaughn as he scurried to get up and to the comm.  
"Hello?" he asked. "Yes, this is Rhys...okay...yes sir...I'll be in as soon as I can." he said." Good day, sir." he said before hanging up.  
"Who was that?" the accountant asked.  
"Handsome Jack. He wants to see me."  
Vaughn sat up straight. "Huh? What for? Did he seem happy or upset?"  
Rhys looked at his boyfriend. "Happy. Hopefully no one's getting airlocked today." he said, looking around for his clothes. "Have you seen my tie?" he asked, most of his attire now in his arms.  
"Try the bathroom. Did he say what he wanted?" Vaughn asked.  
"He just wanted to see me. He didn't actually say what he wanted, he just told me to be in his office soon as possible." he said, having a few troubles putting on his shoes.  
"Oh. Should I come with you?" the accountant said with a worried tone.  
"No. I'd prefer that only one of us get airlocked in any event that would happen. And I'd prefer it not be you."  
Vaughn smiled faintly before speaking.  
"I'd rather not see you airlocked, either." he said, standing up. He walked over and kissed Rhys's cheek. "Be careful, okay?" Rhys smiled. "Of course." he said, kissing Vaughn on the forehead before walking out to see what Jack had in mind.


End file.
